Victoria Caliente
'''Victoria Jane Caliente '''is one of the main characters of the House of Anubis wiki version of Sweet Summer Nights. Victoria is known as the Queen Bee of Toronto's Williamsburg High School, She is followed by Jessica Moran and Alyssa Jade. Victoria is portrayed by Sasha Pieterse. Background Victoria Jane Caliente was born to a wealthy family on August 24, 1997, She is the daughter of Dina and Leo Caliente. As a child, Victoria went to Williamsburg Elementary with Ben Locke, Danny Walker, Clementine Frost, Wolf Frost, and Katherine Waters, Back then, she was known as a sweet child who loved to dance and sing but as she grew up and into the Highschool Stages, Victoria became the Queen Bee of Williamsburg High School. She rarely spoke to her elementary school friends except for Wolf, Katherine,Danny or Clementine. Appearance Victoria is a very attractive young girl. She has blonde hair, which is usually in curls along with blue eyes. Her face is heart-shaped. She is slender and graceful, and wears fashionable and feminine attire. Victoria's physical appearance is mainly reflected in her confident stance. Personality Victoria is a self-absorbed blonde. She is the Queen Bee in school, making everyone look up to her, As Queen Bee she has two best friends Alyssa Jade and Jessica Moran. Description of The Lovable Alpha Bitch So, there's this girl. She's beautiful, popular, manipulative, exclusive and... not so bad once you get to know her. She still hangs out with the popular crowd, regularly attends Wild Teen Parties, and has been known to be vicious and petty to the unfortunates at the bottom of the Popularity Food Chain with some rare occasions of Pet the Dog in between. She may even act this way toward the heroine at first. But a few bonding activities and a little Character Development later, she's the one who has the heroine's back, with whom she often forms a Tomboy and Girly Girl pair. Note that the Lovable Alpha Bitch doesn't have to be pally with or even nice to the heroine's True Companions, although she usually tolerates most of them. It also doesn't mean that she won't continue her Alpha Bitchy ways toward other unfortunate victims... just not toward the heroine. In a lot of cases, a Lovable Alpha Bitch will be joined by a Beta Bitch who is the really nasty one and will resent the relationship between her and the heroine. Basically, she is an Anti Villainous Alpha Bitch. Compare Spoiled Sweet, where the character has all the trappings of the Alpha Bitch (contrast that trope) but never really is one; Fallen Princess, where the Alpha Bitch has to lose her status to become sympathetic; and Academic Alpha Bitch, who might care about her classmates as long as they know she's the best in the school. May overlap with Jerk with a Heart of Gold, Defrosting Ice Queen, Sugar and Ice Personality, or sometimes Big Bad Wannabe. Relationships Clementine Frost Summer Bucket List *Become Famous before the end of the summer. *Perform at the MTV Annual Summer Festival *Fall in Love √ *Meet a Celebrity Trivia *She is the counterpart of Tori Santamaria and Megan Rockwell, The three share similarities because: All three come from wealthy families, All three invite their friends to L.A in the three versions of Sweet Summer Nights. *She is portrayed by Sasha Pieterse. *Victoria would be listed in the TV Tropes as: Lovable Alpha Bitch, Rich Bitch, Attention Whore, and the Annoying Younger Sibling. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Sweet Summer Nights